


Party

by okqueenie



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Smut, bri is the best grandpa ever, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okqueenie/pseuds/okqueenie
Summary: Your boyfriend Gwilym is cast in Bohemian Rhapsody and you decide to throw him a going away party before he leaves to film. Luckily, you have an aunt that lives nearby so you can visit him on set, and you make a new friend in the meantime.





	Party

**** “Gwil, can you please stop by the grocery store for me and pick up the items I texted you on your way home from your guitar lesson?” you asked into the phone. “Yeah Y/N, I’ll see you when I get home Cariad. I love you,” Gwil replied. “Love you too,” you quickly said before hanging up the phone. “Okay, so that buys us some more time, but we still have to hurry and set up,” you announced to your friends.

Gwilym was about to go away to film Bohemian Rhapsody, a Queen and Freddie Mercury biopic, and you wanted to send him off with a surprise going away party. As happy as you were for him to get the role, when you first found out he was cast you were heartbroken that you would be apart. Gwil would be extremely busy and wouldn’t be able to visit you at all. While working as a writer had its perks, money was tight. Gwil had offered to pay for you to come visit, but you hated to use his money, especially when it was just to cure you of loneliness. When the location of the shoot was finally revealed, you were delighted to find out that you had an aunt that lived only 30 minutes away who also happened to have a spare bedroom for you to use. You still wouldn’t be able to see Gwil every day, but it was a much better alternative to not seeing him at all.

As soon as you knew when filming would start, you set your plans into motion. You gathered all of your friends and all of Gwilym’s friends and began putting together the best going away party ever. Your best friend, Em, brought the food she had kept at her place (to hide from Gwil, of course), and Gwil’s brother had brought the drinks for everyone as well. You hid the party decorations in your car, and so once Gwilym had left, you set out to decorate your shared apartment.

You and Gwil had decided to move in together after you had been dating for a year, (it was rather sweet, Gwil gave you a key to his apartment as your anniversary gift) and it was going wonderfully. You two worked like a well-oiled machine. You rarely fought, and if you did it usually ended quite quickly. The past year and a half that you had spent together had truly been the best time of your life.

An almost-spilled plate of food and thirty minutes later, you were finally finished decorating for the party. Guests began to arrive, and Em and Gwilym’s brother began to welcome them in. Soon enough, your apartment was full of people ready to send Gwil off on his magnificent journey. As you scanned the room, you saw Gwilym’s brother walking towards you. “Y/N, he’s going to love it. He could never be disappointed by anything you do, but you’ve really gone above and beyond with this one,” he said. You couldn’t help but smile at his words. “Thank you, it really means a lot! Gwilym should be almost here, do you think you could entertain the guests for a little bit longer while I go watch for him?” you replied. “Absolutely, it’s what us Lee boys do best” he said with a wink and a smirk.

You made your way over to the window that overlooked your apartment’s entrance and peeked through the blinds. You hadn’t been standing there for two minutes when you saw Gwilym’s car pull up, so you ran into the living room to tell everyone that he had arrived. “Okay everyone, Gwilym is here and so be quiet and get ready to yell surprise when he walks in!” you announced to the crowd. You decided to stand by the kitchen sink so Gwilym would see you first when he walked in through the door. “Babe, I hope you like these eggs bec—” “SURPRISE!!” the group yelled. Gwil looked up from his keys in shock and was delighted. “Oh my goodness! Thank you guys!! I love it!” Gwil said.

As the evening went on, Gwil made his way through the crowd, thanking everyone for coming and for their well wishes. Turns out, you weren’t the only one that thought he looked a lot like young Brian May. As the clock crept toward midnight, the crowd slowly dwindled until it was just you and Gwilym left with a mountain of food.

“I really bought too much,” you remarked as you looked at your now-full fridge. “Better to have more than enough than too little though, right?” Gwil asked as he came up from behind you and wrapped his arms around you. “I suppose so,” you said as you turned to face him. “Thank you for doing this for me, Cariad. I really appreciate it. I can’t wait to start filming, especially since I know that you’ll be able to visit me on set,” Gwil remarked. “Anything for you, my love,” you replied as you got on your tippy-toes for a kiss. Gwil met you halfway and kissed you, slow and gently at first.

The longer the kiss went on, however, the hungrier Gwilym got for you. Suddenly, Gwilym picked you up and wrapped your legs around his waist as he intensified the kiss. Slowly, he walked you two over to the counter and set you down on top of it. Now that his hands were free, they began to roam all over your body, starting in your hair and eventually sliding under your shirt.

“Oh... Gwil, fuck don’t stop” you murmured between kisses. Your hands were entangled in his hair and you tugged a little just to make your point. “Let go of my hair so I can get this shirt off of you and really show you what I can do,” he growled. You had never let go of something so fast in your life. Gwilym threw your shirt off and your bra was quick to follow. You barely had time to look down before Gwilym latched onto your breast, sucking just enough to make hickeys where only you would see them.

After minutes of teasing, you finally decided to plead with him. “Gwil please, I can’t take it anymore, take me to bed.” He swiftly picked you up again and walked you into the bedroom. You weren’t expecting it, but Gwilym actually threw you onto the bed. When you finally got your bearings and met his gaze, you saw something carnal in them. Gwil slowly walked over to where you laid, making sure to never break eye contact. “You know Cariad, I haven’t marked you anywhere that people could see. I think it’s time to show people that you’re mine,” he whispered as he leaned down towards your neck.  _ Fuck. This is it,  _ you thought to yourself.  _ I am going to die while laying here, and I will be perfectly okay with this. _

Gwil finally made contact with your skin and began making hickies on both your neck and collarbone. You covered your mouth with your hand in an attempt to stifle your moans, but Gwilym quickly caught on and removed your hand. “No Y/N, I want to hear you. Let me know how good I make you feel,” he said in between love-bites. You didn’t need to be told twice, and so from then on you let your moans escape freely from your mouth.

After Gwilym was satisfied with the amount of damage he had done to your neckline (that would be a bitch to cover up, thank you very much), he slowly made his way down your torso. You looked down to see what he was doing, and Gwilym had a devilish look in his eyes. Once he got to about mid torso, his hands went to the button of your jeans and began removing them. Your eyes fluttered shut at the prospect of what was about to happen. You lifted your hips to help him remove your pants, and once they were off you waited, quite impatiently, for Gwilym to make his next move.

“Cariad, you made me feel so loved today,” he said while leaning down towards your core again. “Let me make you feel the same way.” You opened your eyes to see Gwil taking off your panties with his teeth, dragging them all the way down your legs and eventually dropping them onto the floor.  _ I really have died, _ you thought,  _ this is my own personal heaven. _ Gwil licked his lips and buried his head between your thighs, eating you out as if it were his last meal. He wrapped his arms around your bucking hips to hold them steady while he lapped up your juices.

In a matter of minutes, you were panting rapidly, already close due to his previous actions. “Fuck Gwil, I’m so close,” you said between breaths. Gwil said nothing in response, but instead chose to thrust two fingers into you. You couldn’t contain the pornographic moan that came out of you at the sensation. Your response to his actions only spurred him on, as he began sucking on your clit. “Yes, Gwil right there, oh FUCK don’t stop!! I’m going to cum,” you panted as he continued to pump his fingers into you. You felt your muscles tighten and finally, sweet euphoria washed over you as you saw stars.

Gwilym worked you down from your high, and eventually pulled his fingers out of you. “Oh, god,” you muttered once you were finally able to form coherent thoughts. “Nope, just me,” Gwilym replied with a smirk, after sucking his fingers clean. “Cariad, you taste so good.” Gwilym got undressed in record time and gave himself a few quick pumps. Your jaw dropped. You had never seen him this hard before. Precum was leaking from the tip and he looked like if he didn’t come soon, he might die.

Gwilym made his way over to the nightstand, quickly opening it to get a condom out. “Uh, babe? I hate to ruin the mood, but where are the condoms?” he asked. “They’re right there in the drawer,” you said, getting frustrated with feeling empty. “There’s an empty box in the drawer. Did we run out?” Gwil replied. “I guess we did. I could’ve sworn we had one more. Just get over here,” you moaned. Gwil looked at you questioningly. “Look Gwil, we’ve had sex without a condom before and we’ve been fine. Just pull out way before you come and I’ll finish you off,” you huffed, really getting impatient with him taking so long. “Are you sure?” he asked. He never wanted to make you feel uncomfortable or obligated to have sex with him. “Yes, Gwil, I’m sure. Now come fuck me raw,” you said with a glint in your eye, knowing that would turn him on even more.

Gwil narrowed his eyes and began stalking towards you. “Is that what you want? Want me to fuck you raw? I bet you planned this, us running out of condoms. You knew I was going to the store today. Want me to fuck you hard and deep? Feel my cock in you?” he asked as he lined himself up with your core. “Ugh, yes Daddy. Fuck me hard please,” you murmured, too horny to increase the volume of your voice. “What was that princess? You speak up when you talk to Daddy,” Gwilym said. “Yes Daddy, please fuck me hard!” you almost screamed, eager for him to start fucking you. “That’s what I thought,” Gwil replied, quickly thrusting his whole length into you.

No matter how many times you two had sex, you would never get used to just how  _ big _ he was. Not only was he long, his girth was insane. Gwilym knew this, so he waited a few seconds for you to adjust to him. As soon as you nodded, he began thrusting into you with an unmatched intensity. Moans flowed freely from your mouth, with Gwilym causing you to feel an orgasm beginning to build again.

“Oh, fuck Daddy you make me feel so good,” you said, each word punctuated by a thrust of his hips. “Yeah? You like this? You take my cock so well baby girl. Oh fuck, if only you knew what you do to me” Gwilym replied. Gwilym wrapped his arms underneath your shoulders so he could pull you further onto his cock, making his thrusts go deeper than ever before. You could’ve sworn he hit your cervix a few times. “Oh, FUCK! Yes! Right there!” Gwilym was causing you to rapidly approach your second orgasm of the night.

Gwilym was apparently growing close to coming, as his grunts became more frequent and louder. “Gwil I’m so close,” you said, almost on the brink of tears at how good he felt. “Come for me, Cariad,” Gwilym said as he placed one hand on your clit and began rubbing it while he bent down to kiss you. The combined stimulation sent you over the edge, and Gwilym continued to thrust into you through your orgasm.

Once you came back down from your high, you looked up at Gwil in admiration. This man really had stamina. He began thrusting into you wildly, picking up the pace. “Oh fuck I’m gonna come,” he groaned as he pulled out of you. You quickly reached down and began rubbing your hands up and down his length. Gwil soon came with a beautiful, loud moan that you would never get tired of hearing.

Exhausted, you both fell back onto the bed and drifted off to sleep.

***

6 Weeks Later

“I promise I will be home for dinner tonight Aunt Lu, I could never miss Monday Dinner Table Trivia” you said quietly as you passed your aunt in the kitchen. “I’m glad. I don’t want to pressure you and make you feel like you have to see us all the time, but the boys would love to see you and when you’re at set all evening almost every day it really bums them out,” she replied. You knew she really wasn’t trying to make you feel guilty, but even if she was, she had a point. You were on set almost every day, getting to know the cast and crew. By this point, Gwilym’s costars were like a second family to you and they welcomed you with open arms. But by being on set in the evenings, you were neglecting your actual family.

“I hate disappointing them. I really am thankful for you opening your home to me and for waking up extremely early to make me breakfast before I leave. It really means a lot to me. I promise I will do better in the future and will make time to spend with the boys,” you said as you scarfed down your eggs. “Thank you, Y/N. Just remember, I love you no matter what,” your aunt replied. “Love you too,” you said as you grabbed your bag and ran out the door.

The drive to set was uneventful, as not many people were up and driving at 5 AM. Once you got to set, you noticed that they were already filming for the day, so you decided to drop your bag off in Gwil’s trailer before going to watch.

As you opened the door to Gwil’s trailer you were extremely surprised to find Brian May sitting inside on his couch. “Oh! Hi Y/N, I am just waiting on Gwil to go on break so I can talk to him. Are you alright?” Brian asked. “Yeah Brian, I’m doing pretty well, just a little startled. I didn’t expect you to be here today!” you replied.

You and Brian had become very good friends over the six weeks of filming. You had always been a fan of Queen, so when Gwilym first met Brian he decided to bring you along to meet him as well. Aside from your initial awe-struck encounter, you two had always gotten along very well. Brian had developed into a grandfather figure for you while on set, something that you missed very much since moving near set.

You entered Gwilym’s trailer and sat your bag down on the table before sitting next to Brian on the couch. “So Bri, how long are you on set for?” you asked. “I’ll be here for the next two weeks, and Roger will be here for the rest of this week. I think he is on set helping Ben with the drums right now, but he was waiting in here with me,” Brian replies. Your conversation with Brian flows for about another thirty minutes until suddenly you feel extremely sick.

“I-uh, Brian, could you excuse me for a second?” you ask, suddenly getting up and running to the bathroom without waiting for an answer. You quickly shut the door and barely make it to the toilet before vomiting. _Huh. I could’ve sworn the eggs were fully cooked,_ you thought to yourself, before another wave of nausea hit you. You gagged again, loud enough for Brian to hear and become concerned.

“Y/N, sweetie, are you okay?” Brian asked from outside the door. “Yeah Brian just give me a second I am fine,” you replied as you slowly picked yourself up from the floor. You luckily had a toothbrush in Gwilym’s trailer, so you made sure to brush your teeth before walking out.

Brian had returned to the couch, but he had a look of concern on his face. “Y/N, are you sure you’re okay?” he asked again, but this time with a little more persistence. “Yes Bri, I think that the eggs my aunt made me this morning were bad, that’s all. I feel much better now,” you replied. Brian accepted your answer but was still a little concerned for you.

Gwilym soon arrived at his trailer and greeted Brian with a smile, and you with a kiss on the forehead. Brian told him what happened, and of course, Gwilym insisted that you take it easy for the rest of the day and sent you home to rest.

Your aunt was especially delighted to see that you had come home early, but you didn’t tell her the true reason, as you didn’t want to make her feel bad. You spent the rest of the day with your two cousins (they had the day off from school, luckily) and turned in early.

The next morning, your aunt had gone for a run but had left you toast on the counter and yogurt in the fridge for you to eat for breakfast.  _ At least I won’t have to ask her for something other than eggs,  _ you thought.

You arrived on set again to find that they were shooting early again, so you made your way to Gwilym’s trailer. Once again, you were greeted by Brian. “Oi, Y/N! So good to see you! I was worried after yesterday. How are you?” he asked, with a big smile on his face. You couldn’t help but smile at the fact that one of your idols was concerned for your well-being. “I am doing much better today, thank you! My aunt left me toast and yogurt to have this morning, so I didn’t have to worry about undercooked food today,” you replied with a chuckle.

Just like the day before, your conversation flowed easily with Brian. You were really going to miss him once he wasn’t on set every day. It was like talking to your grandpa, you could talk about brick walls and somehow it would be an interesting conversation. However, just like yesterday, you suddenly got extremely nauseated. You didn’t even have to say anything, when you got that panicked look in your eyes, Brian knew you were sick again. You ran to the bathroom, once again barely making it in time.

This time, Brian didn’t wait for you to come back. In your rush to get to the toilet, you had left the door open. Brian walked in and held your hair back for you while you vomited what little you had for breakfast back up. He soothingly ran a hand over your upper back while you coughed, not saying anything.

Once you had emptied your stomach, you got up with Brian’s help and began to brush your teeth. Brian looked at you with extreme concern in his eyes. “Don’t you think there might be something wrong, Y/N? You’ve gotten sick the past two mornings,” Brian finally asked once you were done. “Bri, I’m fine, but I would appreciate it if you didn’t mention this to Gwil. He already has enough on his plate and I really don’t want him worrying about me,” you said. “I won’t mention it to Gwil, but you have to promise me you’ll get this checked out if it goes on much longer, Y/N. I am really worried about you.”

Wednesday and Thursday mornings of that week went on exactly the same as Monday and Tuesday. You would eat something very light for breakfast, arrive at set, talk to Brian, and then proceed to get sick with Brian holding your hair back.

After you got sick Thursday morning, Brian finally looked at you and said, “Y/N, I know we’ve only known each other for a little over six weeks, so I don’t want you to take offence, but I need you to seriously consider what this might mean. Either you’re suffering from a virus that only affects you in the morning, or you’re pregnant.” You stared back at him in disbelief. “Brian, I promise I’ll go to the doctor. I can’t even imagine how I would be pregnant, let alone what I would do if I was. Gwil and I have never talked about anything like that,” you replied. Brian just looked back at you with something in his eyes, but you couldn’t quite figure out what.

“I promise I will leave right now and go to the doctor, but you have to promise me that you won’t tell Gwil where I am. You have to say that my aunt needed help at the house and so I left to go assist,” you finally concede. “Fine by me,” Brian replied. “Just please, Y/N, take care of yourself. If you don’t mind me saying, you’ve become like a granddaughter to me. I hate seeing you this way, suffering.”

You made your way to your car, thinking about the conversation you just had with Brian.  _ Pregnant? Are you kidding me? _ You got in your car and began the 30-minute drive to your aunt’s house, not planning on stopping at the doctor’s office like Brian had asked you to. As you were passing a local drugstore, you thought about how you didn’t have tampons at your aunt’s house, and you should be getting your period any day now. Sure, you could bum some from her, but you were already intruding in their house and you didn’t want to take any more advantage of her generosity.

You turned the car around and pulled into the drugstore. You had never been to this particular store, so you were very lost once inside. As you were making your way towards the tampons, your mind drifted to what Brian had suggested earlier. Could you be pregnant?  _ When was my last period?  _ you thought to yourself. As you counted back the weeks on your phone, you realized that you were late.  _ Shit. _

You eventually found the tampons and grabbed a box. As you went to exit the aisle, you passed the section of pregnancy tests. You stood there, frozen, not knowing what to do for about a minute, until you finally grabbed a two pack.  _ Better to know than to not know _ .

You quickly made your purchase and finished the drive home. You left your purchases in your car, not wanting your aunt or your cousins to see them. You would leave early tomorrow morning and take the test in Gwilym’s trailer before Brian arrived, you decided. If the test was negative, then you’ll just say that the doctor thinks it is a cold, and make sure to actually go to the doctor on Saturday.

The rest of the day went by extremely slowly, with the night lasting even longer. You couldn’t sleep for more than an hour at a time, restless and anxious over the next day’s activities.  _ What would you do if you were pregnant? Would Gwilym leave you? Would he tell you to get an abortion? What would your family say? How did you even get pregnant? You and Gwil were safe, you used condoms… _ Your mind raced with questions until you finally remembered Gwilym’s going away party and the events that ensued after. You hadn’t used a condom, but Gwil had pulled out, so it should have been fine. You did the math in your head and if you were indeed pregnant, that night would fit the timeframe for you getting pregnant. You tried to push the thoughts out of your head as you attempted to fall asleep again.

When your alarm finally went off Friday morning, you raced out of bed and got ready in record time. Your aunt hadn’t even woken up for her run, so you fixed yourself a piece of toast and left a note on the counter explaining that you had gone to set early.

Your drive to set went even faster than usual, so you arrived earlier than expected. You made sure to conceal the tests deep inside your bag so if you accidentally left it open, no one would see. As you made your way over to Gwilym’s trailer, you debated on whether you should knock or not. As it turns out, the decision was made for you. Right as you went to reach for the door, Gwilym opened it in full costume, obviously heading to set.

“Oh my gosh, Y/N, you’re early! I missed you yesterday, my love,” Gwilym said. He pulled you in for a kiss and you felt like you were on cloud 9.  _ Man am I going to miss these lips if I’m actually pregnant,  _ you thought. “Brian said something about your aunt needing help around the house?” You looked at him, trying your hardest to be convincing even though you were a terrible liar. “Uh, yeah, she needed help with her garden, something about some plant dying. You know me, I never know anything about plants. All I know is that I helped her pull it out of the ground,” you said with a light chuckle, hoping he believed you. Gwilym looked at you a little quizzically, but he was in too big of a rush to push the issue. “Oh. Okay, well I’m headed off to set, see you in a bit?” he asked. “I’m gonna wait on Brian to show up then we’ll be over, but yes I will see you later,” you replied. Gwil just smiled and gave you a goodbye kiss and then turned to walk to set, not knowing how much it hurt you to lie to him.

_ I can’t believe it. Pregnant.  _ You had taken both tests just in case one was faulty, but sure enough, fifteen minutes later, both were positive. You placed the tests back inside the box and set the box on top of the toilet. You then sat yourself down on the side of the bathtub and put your head in your hands and began to sob.

“Y/N, I saw your car out there and I must tell you dear, your writing is worth much more than what you’re driving, you’ve got to get a—what’s wrong??” Brian asked as he hurried to your side in the bathroom. You couldn’t even bring yourself to respond, you just continued to cry as he held you.

Finally, after about an hour, you had cried out all of your tears and remained in Brian’s hug. “If my back is sore, yours has to be killing you,” you finally said with a chuckle between your sniffles. “Don’t worry about me, sweetheart. I am fine. I would ask why you’re crying but judging by what’s sitting on the toilet I know what’s got you emotional,” Brian finally said. You couldn’t bring yourself to acknowledge it out loud, so you just nodded. “Once I noticed you getting sick in the mornings, I was almost certain that you were pregnant, but I didn’t want to make any assumptions early on. My first wife had morning sickness as well, so I know the routine. Do you want to go sit on the couch and talk about it?” Brian asked. You nodded again, but as you went to stand up you felt yourself start to get sick. Once again, you and Brian fell into the routine of you leaning over the toilet while he held your hair and rubbed your back.

Neither of you heard the door to the trailer open. You were too preoccupied with limiting your amount of vomit to notice Gwilym standing in the doorway to the bathroom, but Brian did. “Y/N, what is going on?” Gwilym asked, his voice full of concern. “Uh, Gwil, mate, I don’t think that she’s in a state where she can answer that question right now, but if you would like to take over, my back wouldn’t complain,” Brian said.

Gwilym rushed into the bathroom and quickly made sure your hair was tied back, too focused on you to notice the pregnancy test box on the top of the toilet. He crouched down to where Brian had been sitting and looked up at him. “Thank you for helping her, really” Gwilym said. “Oh, it’s no big deal. I just happened to be here at the right time. I am going to go to set now, I’ll see you later,” Brian replied, and just like that, the two of you were alone.

You finally felt good enough to stand about five minutes later and began brushing your teeth immediately. As bad as vomiting was, you hated the taste in your mouth the most. When you turned to face Gwilym after you finished brushing, you noticed that his eyes had settled on the little blue box on top of the toilet.

“Is that…what I think it is?” he asked you, his eyes as wide as saucers. “Gwil, listen I can explain,” you tried to say but you were cut off with another, but more persistent, “Is that what I think it is?” “Yes, Gwil, but I need you to listen—” “Is it mine?” he asked, looking you dead in the eye. “Of course, Gwil but—” You couldn’t even finish your sentence before he wrapped you in the biggest bear hug. You buried your face in the crook of his neck and began to sob. As soon as he noticed you were crying, he unwrapped his arms and placed his hands on your shoulders, with a look of concern on his face. “Why are you crying, Cariad?” he asked. “Because…I…thought you…were going to…leave me,” you said in between (happy) sobs. “Oh, Cariad, never would I ever leave you. We’re in this for the long run. I will love you and our baby until the day I die,” Gwilym said, with tears in his eyes. “I love you too Gwil,” you replied.

“Do you want to go tell the others?” Gwilym asked. “Let me get cleaned up, and then we can go and tell them,” you answered, giving Gwil a peck on the lips. “Of course, m’lady,” he said with an obnoxious bow. “I will be waiting for your arrival on the couch.” You quickly cleaned off the mascara that had run down your face and applied a new coat, and you also brushed your hair, as it was looking like a complete mess from being held in both Brian and Gwilym’s hands while you puked. Once you felt presentable, you walked out to the couch. “Okay, I’m ready. Also, before we go, I need to let you know that we owe Brian a fruit basket or something. That man held my hair back while I vomited all week,” you said. Gwilym just chuckled in response and said, “Fruit basket it is.”

Telling the rest of the cast went splendidly, with your favorite reactions coming from Joe (OH my GOD, I AM GOING TO SPOIL THIS BABY SO MUCH) and Brian (Oi! I better get some part of that child named after me!). You loved how things were going on set so much that you decided to text your aunt and tell her that you would be missing dinner. The boys had the weekend off, so Gwil was planning on visiting you at your aunt’s and hanging with your cousins all day Saturday, so it should make up for a missed dinner.

Once the cast had wrapped for the day, they decided to call in some take out, bust out the beers, and make a campfire for everyone to relax around after a long day’s work. You were completely content sitting next to Gwilym, with your head on your shoulder, surrounded by your friends. As fearful as you were earlier that morning, the day had ended up going wonderfully. Brian and Roger had even stuck around to have a couple of beers, so the whole gang was present.

“Cariad, I’m going to run back to my trailer real quick. Do you need anything?” Gwilym asked. You just shook your head and gave him a kiss. Gwilym got up and walked over to Brian and whispered something in his ear that caused Brian to grin excitedly, but you couldn’t tell about what. Gwilym then headed off in the direction of his trailer, and a few minutes later Brian got up as well, but headed in the opposite direction.

Losing interest in figuring out what the two of them were up to, you turned to Lucy and began talking about the baby and whether you thought it was going to be a boy or a girl. The conversation soon turned to baby clothes and baby names, so you didn’t notice when Brian came back with an acoustic guitar, sitting down close enough to you to where you could begin to hear him play. As if he were a siren, a hush fell on the crowd as they listened to Brian pluck the strings. After a few notes, you realized that he was playing the chords for “Love of my Life”.

Before you could ask Lucy what was going on, you felt a hand tap on your shoulder. When you turned around to see who had touched you, you were greeted with Gwilym on one knee and a small opened black velvet box with a diamond ring in his hand. Before he began to speak, tears began flowing down your cheeks. “Y/N, I have loved you since the day I met you. You light up my life, and I can’t imagine a world without you in it. I planned on asking you this at the wrap party, but with today’s events I knew that I couldn’t wait any longer. Y/N, I promise to love you for the rest of my days. You are the love of my life; will you please marry me?” he asked. “Yes of course!” you squealed as you dove in to kiss Gwilym. The crowd cheered and you thought that you couldn’t be any happier than in that moment.

***

8 Months Later

You were wrong. You would never be able to top the joy you felt when you looked at your husband humming Queen songs to your newborn baby girl, Brianna Joan Lee, to get her to fall asleep.

 


End file.
